


Play

by maya2003s



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maya2003s/pseuds/maya2003s
Summary: Nayeon is a good actress.





	Play

Nayeon always got a lot of compliments about her acting, they praised her how true it fells, how she manages to make them feel the same as the caracter.

She loved the attention she was getting, she loved that her talent was recognized, but people didn't knew one thing.

„Hey babe, you were great out there” her girlfriend kissed her cheek and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

„Like always” Nayeon winked at jeongyeon. She knew she was good and she made sure to let other people know it too.

„Of course, by the way, are you going to the party to celebrate the play's success?” Nayeon was a little annoyed at the question, there is no way she couldn't go. It's not that she wanted to go, but she was expected to come, she was the star of the night after all.

„Yes, will you be my date?” she peeked her girlfriend's lips.

Nayeon started to look around the room, she saw a pair of girls, one blonde, another one a brunette.

Nayeon didn't hear what was Jeongyeon saying but it didn't matter. She locker her hands around her girlfriend's neck and pulled her in for a forceful kiss. It was passionate and hot, but there was something Jeongyeon couldn't point out about it, but decided to let it go.

Both girls took a taxi to go to the party, a lot of people congratulated Nayeon when they entered. She was trying to be as polite as possible, smiling at everyone, trying to ger her way out. Usually she loved the attention, but at the moment, she just wanted to get something to drink, something strong.

She started walking towards the bar. Her girlfriend leaving to catch up with few old friends. When she got her drink, she drank it in one go, her throat burned from the strong alcohol, but she liked the feeling, it made her forget.

„Nayeon!” she turned her head to the way of the voice, she saw a blonde girl walking towards her.

„It's been a while since we last talked or even saw each other and we're supposed to be best friends.” The girl in front of her pouted.

_I know, I was doing it on purpose._

„I know, I know, a lot of things happened, rehearsal and finally the play” The excuses coming out of her mouth really easily.

„I just miss my best friend” The girl in front of her looked kind of sad.

_Best friend, only best friend. Even when she's sad, all I'm thinking about is myself._

Before she could say anything, a brunette came and took Momo by her arm. It was the same one as the one in the changing room.

When Momo was being dragged, she still managed to tell her a last thing. „Hope you don't mind i have to go so early, I'll see you around soon.”

_I do mind._

Nayeon couldn't take the feeling in her chest. She found the nearest bathroom and looked in the mirror.

_Don't lose your mask. Don't let your real feelings show. Don't be vulnerable. Love Jeongyeon. Forget about your feelings for Momo. Play your goddamn part._

Because that's all it was, just a play, she had a role she needed to play out.

Nayeon left the bathroom to look for her girlfriend as if nothing happened. Once she found her, she took her hand and led her to a room. Her hands at the bottom of Jeongyeon shirt, kissing her fiercely.

„I love you” was all Nayeon said.

**_She was a lie._ **


End file.
